


The Darkness Over Day

by HollyDiggsMeow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confessions, Death Scene, Fluff, Keith blade of marmora, M/M, Sad Ending, Sad Fluff, Sadness, lance is on a solo mission, then Keith saves him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyDiggsMeow/pseuds/HollyDiggsMeow
Summary: Keith fucking dies





	The Darkness Over Day

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by the song Valentine’s Day by Linkin Park

A flash of red. The beam of a laser. The torn fabric of Keith’s Blade of Marmora suit. The face of someone who’s life is flashing before his eyes. 

No, no, no. It can’t be true. 

There’s no fucking way. 

A beam of scorching light narrowly missed Lance, but it singed his hair. He couldn’t look away, but he had to so he wouldn’t meet the same fate. 

Without hesitation, Lance’s sword sliced into the Galra guardsman in front of him. The guard fired a couple more times, but Lance slid out of the way, dodging them. One more jab with his sword, and the guard collapsed on the ground, dead. 

He turned around and hurled himself at the other guard behind where Keith lied on the ground. He impaled the guard without a second thought, sending him sprawling on the ground. Dead. 

Eerie silence filled the hallway of the Galra ship. Lance had been on a solo mission to infiltrate it and collect information when he had to fight off a huge amount of guards. There had almost been too many to handle, and he feared this mission would be his last. 

But he had been saved by a familiar face. Keith had come and saved him. He killed off the guards with him. If he hadn’t come, Lance would be dead. 

And now Keith was lying on the floor in front of him. 

“Keith!” Lance screamed, his bayard clattering to the floor as he fell to his knees. A crushing weight filled his chest as he shifted Keith’s body to get a better look at it. 

“Lance...” Keith said weakly, his eyes half closed. 

“No no no no,” Lance said frantically, “it’s okay, you’re gonna be fine, you’re going to make it.”

“Lance... just stop.”

“No, you stop! We’re going to get you out of here. We’re gonna get you all fixed up and it’s gonna be okay.”

“It’s too late. I’m not going to make it out of here.”

“Don’t say that! You’re-“

“Lance!”

Lance startled and looked Keith in the eyes, refusing to believe he would be anything but okay. 

“I... I can’t loose you, Keith.” Tears poured onto Lance’s face as he looked at Keith. Keith’s skin was pale - even more so than usual - and his eyes were strained, like he was fighting to be here long enough to say goodbye. 

Lance pulled Keith into his arms, cradling his limp body. He tried to look at him, but the strained expression on his face was too much to bear. He squeezed his eyes closed, begging to wake up and find out this was all just a dream. 

“I never even told you...”

“Told me what?” Keith’s voice was barely audible. It was stressed and pained, like he was using every last bit of strength he had to get the words out. 

Lance choked out a sob. Then he opened his eyes again to look deeply into Keith’s, pulling his body closer. 

“Keith... I love you.”

Keith smiled as he placed his shaky hand on Lance’s cheek, refusing to break eye contact with him. 

“I love you too.”

Lance was sobbing, but hearing those words still brought a smile to his face, hugging Keith tightly as his life faded. 

“Lance...” Keith tried to say more, but even saying one word was almost too much for him. But Lance knew what he was going to ask of him. 

He closed the gap and kissed the dying boy’s lips. It was gentle, soft and sweet. Lance’s lips gently brushed against Keith’s, his hand still on his cheek and Lance’s arms still around Keith’s body. Keith felt one of Lance’s tears on his face as he kissed him, and felt his breath on his cheek. He never wanted to break apart, never wanted to leave this moment, but he had no choice. 

Lance felt Keith’s hand slide down his cheek and fall to the floor, and his lips grew still. Lance pulled back and was met with Keith’s glassy eyes. 

“No...”

Lance sobbed and embraced Keith’s body. He tangled his hand in his dark messy hair and clenched the back of his armor, sobbing and screaming for him to come back, not giving a damn about the mission. He refused to believe Keith could be truly gone, but the lifeless body in his arms proved otherwise.


End file.
